villains_fanonningfandomcom-20200214-history
Dottie McStuffins (Sherman's Adventures)
Dottie "Doc" McStuffins 'is the supporting antagonist in ''Sherman' Adventures of A Gregon Story is a six-year-old girl in Doc McStuffins. She also appears in The Doc Files. Her job is to take care of sick and injured toys with the help of her assistants and her mom. She was voiced by Kiara Muhammad. Background Personality Doc shares a fine respect for the toys she owns, for she even fixes toys that are broken. She cares for each and every toy she has and even her brother's or her friend's toys. Even if a toy appears to be scared, she is always caring and friendly. Her determination for fixing toys is limitless, for she will not stop until she reaches a diagnosis. Then she continues to fix the toy any way she can. Dottie shares a great relationship with the toys, often cuddling with them. Dottie identifies any problems with the toys and can easily settle disagreements. Never has she mistreated a toy, even if they are not her own. Doc proves to be a good teacher to Lambie, Stuffy, and Chilly, shaping them into good doctors. Outside of the clinic, she is always a loving daughter to her parents and cares for her family, including her brother. She cares for, not only the toys, but also for friends outside of the house. With the help of her first-aid kit, she can help any toy and anybody. Her determination to help toys and people can travel far from the clinic. Physical Appearance Doc is a slender girl with brown hair in pigtails tied to rose beads, dark skin, dark brown freckles and brown eyes. She normally wears a glittery purple headband with a flower (consisting of 5 pink petals around its white center on it), a white lab coat with rolled-up sleeves, pockets on each side, and a timberwolf button on its left side. She also wears a lavender fleece shirt with purple stripes, a pink fleece skirt with pointy cuts, lavender knee leggings with pink and rose polka dots on them, a pair of purple ankle-length socks, a pair of sparkly pink sneakers with white trimmings, and her magic stethoscope (consisting of both pink ear tips and chest plate, both lavender ear tube and tubing, a rose chest piece, and a white diaphragm with its insignia consisting of a sienna Band-Aid with a red heart on its center diagonally to the left on a purple outline circle) that causes her toy buddies to come to life when her family and human friends aren't with her. Doc wears a large sunshade hat in "The Right Stuff" and "Blame it on the Rain", a pink polka-dotted dolphin swimsuit whenever she goes swimming or gets near water, a cowboy costume in "Boo-Hoo to You!", a circus ringmaster costume in "Hallie Halloween", long sleeve purple PJs with a rose heart in the middle whenever she goes to bed and a blue fishing hat in "Out in the Wild". Doc also wears pink bunny slippers on her feet, usually at night. Doc wears a pink jacket, purple mittens, purple boots, a red scarf and blue earmuffs whenever she goes to play out in the snow. She wore a blue scarf in "Chilly Gets Chilly" and "Through the Reading Glasses". And whenever Doc rides a bike (or plays hockey) she wears a purple helmet with a pink flower on it. When Doc was a toddler she wore a knight Halloween costume. On Christmas Day at the end of "A Very McStuffins Christmas" she wore a green sweater with red on it. In the center of the sweater there are light green trees that go around it, and red balls that might be ornaments at the bottom of the sweater. Doc's school uniform top is light pink with a pocket on the side and a purple bow and she has a purple skirt that has a plaid pattern. She has a purple backpack with a picture of a yellow flower on it. When Doc traveled back to the 1800's along with her toys in "Let the Nightingale Sing", she was given a dress with a light green striped top and a dark green bottom. The middle on the top is white with two buttons. She wears a pink chef apron during "Top Lamb" while pretending to be a chef. On St. Patrick's Day during "St. Patrick's Day Dilemma" Doc wore a whole different attire. She wore a green headband with an orange flower, that had a yellow center. She had on a white shirt, with a green bow, and a green skirt with a plaid pattern. She also wore a green jacket with pockets on the bottom and green shoes. When going to the beach in "The Lady in the Lake" Doc wore a blue top with hearts on it and yellow shorts. She had blue flip-flops with a pink heart in the center on her feet. Her soccer uniform, as shown in "The Scrapiest Dragon", consists of a blue top and blue shorts. Her shorts have white stripes and her top has a picture of a soccer ball. She wears red runners with yellow shoelaces. When giving an operation to a patient in her backyard clinic, Doc wore a pink scrub top with purple-tipped sleeves and bandages on it. Her scrub pants were all pink. She wore a light pink scrub cap and a light pink mask. Her shoes were purple. In the toy hospital, she wears a purple scrub top with bandages on it, purple scrub bottoms, a pink mask with purple hearts on it and a light bluish scrub cap. When going out on a rescue mission in McStuffinsville, Doc wears a navy blue rescue lifecoat with light blue and orange stripes. From "Welcome to McStuffinsville" onwards, Doc wears a hospital chief coat and she also now wears a toysponder, a bracelet similar to a Band-Aid. In "Daisy Makes the Call" Doc wore a light and dark blue dress and blue tiara for Sir Kirby's blue soiree. In "On Call Ball", she wore a beautiful purple dress and a tiara for The Wicked King's Ball. Powers and Abilities * '''Her Magical Stethoscope: Her stethoscope was a gift to her by her grandmother after having her tonsils removed. After Doc received it she soon learned it could bring toys to life and she could communicate to them. In "Getting to the Heart of Things", it's revealed that the stethoscope can also put toys to sleep. In "Let the Nightingale Sing" it is discovered that the stethoscope also has the ability to go back in time, where it transports Doc and her toys to 19th century London to meet a young Florence Nightingale. The effects of the Stethoscope can stop after saying "Toys, go stuffed!". * Her Doctoring Abilities: Doc wants to be a real doctor like her mother one day, but for now she's a doctor to stuffed animals and toys. She will never give up on a patient and does her best to comfort them when they're feeling scared. * Her Toysponder: Another gift from her grandmother. Doc uses her toysponder to go to McStuffinsville, a place where toys can be toys, and then back home again. While in McStuffinsville, no time passes at all at home. Role in the series Doc loves to talk to toys and mend them. They come to life with the magic from her stethoscope. She cares for her friends and patients, including Lambie. She and Lambie are best friends and are always there for each other. Whenever a toy needs help, Doc always thinks carefully before she figures out what the problem is. But when someone comes or calls to Doc, she always tells the toys to 'go stuffed'. That means they have to stop talking and freeze. Doc is the main character of the show. Her best friends are Lambie, Stuffy, Hallie, and Chilly. She knows when and where a toy needs help. She takes them into her clinic to find out what's wrong. In the episode "Chilly Gets Chilly" after Chilly stays out in the snow too long, Doc takes him into the clinic and puts him on the patients' bed with a blanket on him. When she checks his temperature, she calls her diagnosis 'brrrr-itis'. To cure his brrrr-itis, Doc and her friends warm themselves in front of the fire. In some episodes Doc usually helps the toys with medical bandaging, normally in the episode "Break Dancer", when Bella accidentally breaks her leg, Doc explains that sometimes when people break their legs, they have to wear a cast to heal them. After Doc puts the cast on Bella, she and her friends decorate it for her, then tells Bella that she must wear her cast overnight. Sometimes Doc and her mom (who is also a doctor) work together when someone needs help, either a person or a toy. Trivia * Doc seems to have an affinity towards sparkly items, as she wears and uses a lot of them. * Her favorite colors seem to be purple and pink. * Doc claims to be really good at games. ("Arcade Escapade") * Doc once had a bad fever, and she had to stay overnight at the hospital. ("Ben/Anna Split!") * One time Doc hurt her foot and she couldn't play in the championship soccer game. ("Rest your Rotors, Ronda!") * Doc once accidentally put Lambie in the laundry basket and she went through the washing machine. It was a big mistake, but Lambie came out extra fluffy. Doc also once accidently left Squeakers on the water table overnight and it got so cold, he froze. ("Blame It on the Rain") * Doc does not like needles. ("Busted Boomer") * Doc is astraphobic or afraid of thunder. ("Dark Knight") * In addition to being a doctor, Doc also likes playing soccer with her best friend Emmie. * It is also hinted that Emmie may be the same age as Doc, while Alma, Will, and Luca may be the same age as Donny. * Doc has a scar on her finger from when she fell and cut it on a rock. ("The Rip Heard Round the World") * Once Doc and her mom went to a shoe store and Doc wandered away from her. Her mom taught her after that, that it was important to stay with her. ("Awesome Possums") * Once Doc and her family went on a hike in the desert. ("Hot Pursuit") * Doc really loves Halloween. It's her favorite holiday. She was dressed up as cowgirl in "Boo-Hoo to You!" and a circus ringmaster in "Hallie Halloween". The Halloween she got Stuffy, as shown in flashback during "Bringing Home Baby", she was dressed up as knight. * Doc created a mobile on wheels so she could help patients while outside of her clinic. ("Doc McStuffins Goes McMobile") * Doc once caught a cold on the day her school was going on a field trip to the pumpkin patch. ("Lamb in a Jam") * Doc was once jealous of Emmie when she had crutches to walk around with and wished she could have walked with them because they looked like fun. Her mom told her though that Emmie's crutches had a job to do and that they helped Emmie stay off her hurt leg so it would heal. ("Disco Dress Up Daisy") * Doc sprained her ankle when she accidentally tripped and fell to avoid a toy on the ground. ("Run Doc Run!") * Doc's first surgery was fixing a spring on Robot Ray's suction cup that had come loose. ("Rosie the Rescuer") * There was once a time where Doc didn't like her hair and she went through quite a few different hair styles before finding the one just perfect for her. ("Take Your Doc to Work Day") * Doc won first place at the science fair at her school and got Luna as her prize. ("Luna on the Moon-a") * Doc enjoys helping her dad in the kitchen so much that Doc's father bought her a toy kitchen to play with. ("Top Lamb") * Doc's favorite subject in school is science. ("Nurse's Office") * Doc got to go to the White House to meet First Lady Michelle Obama. ("Doc McStuffins Goes to Washington") * Doc enjoys playing volleyball, though she isn't really good at it. ("Moo-Moo's Tutu Boo-Boo") * Lambie was Doc's very first toy. ("Bringing Home Baby") * Doc once got her tonsils removed sometime before she got her magical stethoscope. ("Bringing Home Baby") * Doc received her magical stethoscope as a present from her grandmother. She decided to become a doctor to stuffed animals and toys after fixing the wing on her first ever patient, Stuffy. ("Bringing Home Baby") * Doc is a huge fan of Winnie the Pooh and the stories of the Hundred Acre Woods. ("Into the Hundred Acre Wood!") * Doc is one of three characters to have been in every episode of the series, with the other two being Lambie and Stuffy. * In the Doc McStuffins themed Disney Junior logo the "I" resembles Doc. Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Disciplinarian Category:Cartoon Villains Category:YouTube Poops Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Outcast Category:Outsider Category:Envious Category:Egotist Category:Rival Category:Related of Hero Category:Friend of the hero Category:Sophisticated Category:Mastermind Category:Sadist Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Xenophobes Category:Secondary Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cheater Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Delusional Category:Deceased Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mad Category:Wealthy Category:Oppressor Category:Monger Category:Destructive Category:Usurpers Category:Gangster Category:Genocidal Category:Corrupt Official Category:Female Category:Poacher Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Big Bads